As is known drawer guides comprise a body which has a lower side, which is connected to the base of the side walls of the drawer, having a transverse extent (width) which is greater than the thickness of the aforementioned side walls of the drawer.
The guide also comprises hooks which are connected to the side wall of the drawer.
Such a traditional drawer guide has some drawbacks, mainly due to the fact that, since the lower side of the guide has a transverse extent which is greater than the thickness of the walls of the draw, a substantial amount of material is consumed and there is a substantial amount of swarf.